Knuckles: The Gaurdian (A screenplay)
by Joshua
Summary: An extreemly rare screenplay of the unreleased film by the same name! This is all you'll ever find of the movie on the 'net so check it out! Also included production notes and fun facts about the film!


[Knuckles: the Gaurdian was a sonic fan movie that was going to be released by Superb __

[Knuckles: the Gaurdian was a sonic fan movie that was going to be released by Superb! Entertainment arts in the latter part of 1999. The film was going to be directed by myself, with animation directed by the team of Camile Moroe (The Matrix masters, Beast Macines and several UK comic books) and Spice Thyme (Popular sonic fan artist and regular contributer to furry fanzines) the director of Photography Andrew Knode also directed "MARCP Extravaganza" and a myriad of short films includeing "Missing link", "Money Money", "Can't Sleep" and "Friend is a four letter Word". 

The cast wasn't quite as impressive as the crew. Early atemps to Rope in Rossana Miller, the actress my brother worked with previosly on several films, as well as some of the regular "Superb Entertainment" players failed. Most of them were wary of doing a "Fan Movie" especialy an animated one with such a high risk of failure. I personaly had to voice three separate roles, Vector, Mighty, and the villian Dorn. Andrew had to voice menicker himself and inseat of Rosanna miller, my cousin Niki Shin was used for the part of Rossana. The starring role was given to director and actor Derek Fertig (Who is currently working on a remake of the cult classic "The brain that would't die") Early voice tests went well, the cast wasn't spectacular, but it was apearent that it would function well enough to finish the film.

Pre-production went smoothly, anmation models of almost all the characters exist, and several scenes exist in rough animation. However, production screeched to a halt when the main finatial backer of the film droped their investment, and we were forced to move animation progress to a signifigantly smaller system slowing things down substatialy. Eventualy Spice Tyme ran out a patience, with little word from the studio due to slowdowns with the animation system frustrated her to the point that she began to take other work, putting her contrabution to the film on the backburners. Much the same happened with Camile Moroe, who droped out soon after she found work on a mainstream project that offered far better pay than I was offering. 

Production officaly closed when Superb! Entertainment pulled the plug themselves, cuting what little budjet was left and moving on to more promising projects. I was left with a half-finished voiceover, a tiny bit of art and animation, a soundtrack deal for song I'd never need ("No tomarow" from Solace as well as an orginal song "Gaurdian") and a shattered dream. Knuckles: The gaurdian will never see release in any format, but the screenplay in itself is somewhat enjoyable. For the heck of it, I've included notes in the script that reveal fun facts about this failed production. Enjoy] 

Knuckles: the Gaurdian

Story by: Tiffany Knox, Spice Thyme and Joshua Knode

Screenplay by: Joshua Knode

©1998 Superb! Entertianment arts, SEGA enterprises

Scene 1: Opening

(Rough sketches in ancient medieval style dissolve one into another accompanying the speech)

****

TIKAL 

The floating island was a utopia, a perfect intellectual society, based around the ultimate power, the Master emerald. However, where there is power there are those who seek to posses that power. To defend the emerald, I Tikal became the guardian, using the power of the chaos emeralds to ward off attackers. However Age was my enemy, and soon I was forced to move to the caverns known as Lava reef, where the power of the master emerald could keep me alive. The island would await the true guardian, the one I could never be, the echidna tought from the moment of his birth to be the ultimate warrior. The immortal guardian was my apprentice, soon to know his true destiny, he was Knuckles THE GAURDIAN

(Cue Banner credits)

Scene 2

(Knuckles crouches in the center of a massive underground room, targets begin to blast up from the floor as he punches them they return to the ground. The speed of the targets increase, Knuckles hitting them until one bursts into splinters at his blow. Tikal enters, shrouded in shadows)

****

TIKAL

Good score, unfortunate your dead.

****

KNUCKLES

I got the targets,

****

TIKAL

Yes, but one has got you. 

(Tikal points to one target Knuckles missed)

****

KNCUKLES

Only one,

****

TIKAL

It only take one bullet, one stab, one accurate strike. Remember Knuckles, Defense is as important as offence.

(Tikal walks over to the bench and sits)

****

Tikal

To true for my dear diciples, the greatest figthters of all the echidnas, the Shi-Ar. They boasted power, but were stabed in the back by the greedy in power.

****

Kncukles

Teacher, you should't blame yourself for what the Dar-Quo did,

****

Tikal 

I trusted them Knuckles,

****

Knuckles

You didn't know,

(Tikal shakes off the memory and Stands slowly) 

****

Tikal

No point in going over old times, let us get back to your training. Purhaps, you take a threat more seriosely when it's a live target, 

(Next scene: A massive airship is heading towards the flaoting island, the captain, dorn, gazes at the island in his spyglass, Menicker enters)

****

Dorn

Cradle of our civilizatrion, mother of us all,

****

Meni

Don't get all teary-eyed on me Dorn, it's just a flying lump of Rock,

****

Dorn

It's my home and yours Menicker,

****

Meni

As it will soon be again, as soon as we reach mount fate, all will fall into place.

****

Dorn

Yes, mount fate, the beginning and the end of the reighn of the Shi-Ar.

****

Meni

Soon my friend, we shall graduate from Echidnas to Gods, 

****

Dorn

(Grabs A radio)

Kommisar, circle around the other side of the island, and scout around.

****

Kommisar

(On Radio)

Yes my Lord.

****

__

[Actress Jessica Ellis, who voice Kommisar often joked that her only lines were screaming and agreeing with Dorn.]

****

Meni

Your Ordering that child to attack, all by herself?

****

Dorn

She's twenty Menicker, young but no child. She's more then capable. She was to be the one to replace me, before you came along. I will die someday.

****

Meni

Echidnas like you don'y die, you always wind up throwing yourself into som hkind of epic sacrafice or something. I envy the place of the warrior in our culture.

(Next scene: Charmy Mighty and Espio are by trhe hydrocity lake, Mighty is loungeing on lawn chair, "Love libery Disco" IS playing on his portable radio)

****

Espio

Mighty, I'd get out of Vector's seat,

****

Mighty

(Looks around mockingly)

I Don't see vector anywhere,

****

Espio

Because he's diveing for Emeralds, but it never takes him long,

****

Charmy 

Yeah to grab pebbles. I don't know if Tikal has any use for any of these little things, we got Blue grey and violet, she need any of those?

****

Espio 

Nope, Tikal wants a medium sized Green choas emerald, like the one on her necklace.

****

Mighty 

(Looking through Vector's icebox)

I don't know what she need with another one, I mean how many dose she have already?

****

Espio 

Three, but they run out of power after a few years and she needs new ones, the one on her necklace is just running a bit low.

****

Mighty 

We've been working with Tikal for a while and I've never seen her go through Choas emeralds so Quick before, I mean she's not in battle, but her emeralds are weakening, supose their's something wrong?

****

Espio 

Like I know,

****

Mighty 

Maybie she's just getting older,

****

Espio 

She's around two hundred years old Already Mighty, I don't think age affects her mutch,

****

Charmy 

You never know, I mean the emeralds keep her young right? Maybie the older she gets the more emeralds she needs,

****

Mighty

Don't think like that Charmy, Tikal's fine,

(Vector Splashes up holding a nice sized green chaos emerald)

****

Vector 

Check it out my brothers, The vec man comes through again! (Notices Mighty) What exactly are you doing? (Dumps him out) Don't touch my stuff mighty man,

****

Espio 

Good going vector, that's just the right size, let's take it back to Tikal.

(Vector tosses it to Espio who mises it and it goes tumbleing to the feet of a young lady Echidna)

****

Espio 

You there, little help?

(The young girl grabs the Emrald and runs off)

****

Espio 

Hey! Get back here with that! Come on guy's let's get her!

(The give chase, Roseanna uses the enregy to knock over a tree and Mighty lifts it effortlessly)

****

Mighty 

Who do you think they call me "Mighty" sister? Ain't for my looks,

(Roseanna runs off again, this time leaing against a tree only to find Espio comoflased against it)

****

Espio 

Gotcha!

(Roseanna is scared and runs again and stumbles over a brach and falls off a small cliff)

****

Vector

Nice going Espy you killed her,

****

Espio 

I didn't kill her, I just,

****

Charmy 

Yeah I know you killed her,

****

Espio 

Oh shut up and go down to see if she's allright,

****

Mighty 

What are we gonna do with her?

****

Esipo

Take her back to Tikal I guess, Tikal's probably gonna wanna know this,

****

Vector 

Pluss she's probably injured from you throwing her off that cliff,

****

__

[the preceeding scene was written by Andrew Knode, who said the script needed some "mindless finger pointing" it closely resembles back and forths in his other films.]

****

Espio

I didn't. . I mean I. . OH just help me down you Crazy Croc!

(Espio climb down)

****

Vector

You sure Tikal's gonna wanna know about this? I mean she's just a girl,

****

Espio

She Might be a Shi-Ar if she can use the choas emerald, Tikal will definitely want to know.

****

Vector

Think She'll wanna know about that?

****

Espio

What?

(Shot of Huge Airship brushing the trees as it flies by, it's obviosely Dorn and Menicker's ship, cut to shot of the command platform)

****

Dorn

I thought you said this island was unpopulated,

****

Menicker

I thought it was, seems their a few inhabitants left

****

Dorn

Not for long, (Grabs Radio) Gunnery, kill those animals.

(Back on the surface bullets begin raining down)

****

Vector

Dousn't seem their here on a peacefull visit,

****

Espio

Mighty! Little backup!

****

Mighty

Right!

(Mighty grabs the fallen tree and hurls it onto the deack of the Ship, the Choatix run. Cut to scene of Menicker looking over the tree trunk on his deck)

****

Dorn

(Looking over his trashed ship)

My Ship! My beautiful ship!

****

Menicker

These Animals might be. . .trouble,

****

Dorn

(looks at tree and looks back at Menicker)

(No Duh Voice)

You think?!?!

(Scene: Rosena Awakens in a room, Tikal shrouded in shadow tends her wounds)

****

Rose

Where am I? It's so hot in here,

****

Tikal

This is my dwelling in Lava reef, and it's always hot.

****

Rose

How did I get here?

****

Tikal

The chaotix brought you here after you fell

****

Rose

Who?

****

Tikal

The Chamelion, Armadilo, bee, and Crocadile, their Known as the Choatix. They are my friends.

****

Rose

Who are you?

(Tikal flips on a light)

****

Rose 

(With reverence)Gaurdian. .

****

Tikal 

Yes my dear, I am Tikal, but I am no longer the gaurdian, I've become to old for the task,

****

Rose

You don't look so old,

****

Tikal 

(Laughs) My exposure to Chaos enrgy keeps me looking and feeling about thirty, but I assure I'm much much older, say around two centurys,

****

Rose 

Where's my choas belt?

****

Tikal 

I have it my dear, exelent craftsmanship,

****

Rose 

My mother made it,

****

Tikal 

She must have been one of my Shi-Ar,

****

Rose 

She was,

****

Tikal

She apearently didn't teach you mutch, you've stolen from my friends and even attcked them, while you seem to be nice enough, I'm not sure your behavior warrents trust as of yet.

****

Rose

I didn't mean to steal, I just needed a new emerald,

****

Tikal

The Chaotix had many emreads, If you asked I'm sure they would have given you one, IN fact, they've grafted one onto your belt already. Their very agreeable indivviduals, if you give them a chance.

****

Rose 

I didn't know that,

****

Tikal

One of the more sacred laws of the Shi-ar is to work with things, not agaist them to aceive a goal. Violence is your weakest weapon.

(Mighty enters)

****

Tikal 

Ah Mighty, thank you for comeing, could you keep and eye on our guest here, make sure she's comphtorable.

****

Mighty 

Sure Ma'am,

****

Tikal 

Thank you, now I must be attending to other matters, adue.

****

Rose

Tikal, I've always wanted to be A shi-Ar in your service, Protect the Emreld, it's all I wanted since the Dara-Quo killed my family, can you teah me?

****

Tikal

It takes decades to master the emrelds My dear, and I don't' have any years left. 

(Tikal Exits, switch to Controll Room, Choatix Minus mighty and Knuckles present Tikal Enters)

****

Knuckles

Allright Tikal, who are the guys in the airships?

****

Tikal

They, are the Dara-Quo, the air dwellers.

****

Vector

Say what?

****

Tikal

The Air dwellers, the masters of the air. Not long before Knuckles Hatched I banished them with my power, and they reatreated. Apearently they've been prepareing to invade all this time.

****

Charmy

Why exactly?

****

Tikal

You'd have to know their leaders. The ones you saw were Dorn, the lord high general and Menicker one of the last of the Echidna nobles. They both have diferent plans for the island, and the emerald.

****

Vector

What about the Chick?

****

Tikal

The woman is most likely Kommisar, High capatian of the fleet, Dorn's second in command. Dorn and Menicker were in a majoyr power struggle when I banihed them, apearently they've put their differences behind them and formed an alliance.

****

Knuckes

Good for them, bad for us. What comes next?

****

Tikal

We fend off an invation. I must prepare.

****

Espio

You must prepare? What about the rest of us? We want to defend the emrald to,

****

Tikal

Oh I'm not prepareing to defend the emerald, I'm prepareing to defend myself.

(Dorn Menicker and countless trooper on the deck of the airship)

****

Meni

Allright Dorn, here's the plan, we hit Lava-reef at four points, when we find Tikal's dwelling we kill anyone who's there to guard, but Tikal Lives, you understand? I want her alive.

****

Dorn

Should't be a problem,

****

Meni

Yes it should, Tikal whiped both of us when we were banished,

****

Dorn 

Purhaps Menicker, but it's been fifteen years and two hundred year old woman probably isn't going to be able to fend off our combind forces.

****

Meni 

You fool, she's the gaurdian, she dousn't age!

****

Dorn 

Listen, I don't belive in all this immortal gaurdian crap Menicker, she's just an old Shi-Ar. Their can't be more then two echidnas still alive on this island, Those weird animals we met with are probably will be the only trouble we face.

****

Meni

(Shruging off the conversation)

Just remember Tikal is to be taken alive,

(Knuckles: Rushing down the corridor souting tikal's name)

****

Kncukles

Tikal! Tikal!! We spotted them! Their in Lava reef! We need to hurry!

(He finds her in her room, fationing a choas emerald on a grindstone, she then stand silently, as if he's not there and puts the green emerald around her neack, also palceing a red one around her belt, then a tiara with a blue emerald I it. She slips on steel gloves, and stands there, ready for battle)

****

Tikal 

I already know my aprentice, prepare to defend the island,

****

Kncukles

Should I go to the chaos Chamber?

****

Tikal 

No my child, they want me this time.

****

Knuckles 

You said that before! but why would they. . .

****

Tikal 

No time for questions Knuckles. As you've noticed, They're already in Lava reef.

(Switch to a legion of the black robed troops chargeing Lava reef)

****

Dorn

Go go go! And remember, Menicker wants the Garidian alive!

(Inside Tikal's home, the Choatix and Kncukles are preaptreing to fight, rushing around, Roseanna glances around)

****

Rose

Give me my belt I can fight! I'll help! (She Grab's knuckles shoulder) Listen you have to trust me, I took the emrald because I want to be a Shi-Ar, I want to defend this island! I want to help Tikal!

****

Knuckles 

You went about it the wrong way Rosanna,

****

Rose 

Please, you've gotta belive me,

****

Kncukles 

(Pause) Allright, Espio, get Rossanna her belt,

****

Espio 

But she's.. .

****

Knuckles 

Do it! We need all the help we can get!

****

Tikal 

Knuckles, before the battle, I must speak with you. . .

****

Knuckles

Right, (To Chaotix) Kepep setting up guys, their comeing up fast.

(Switch to shot outside the dwelling, Dorn's men are setting up Gatling guns)

****

Dorn

If anyone tried to get out fill `em full of holes,

****

Trooper

Yes my lord,

(Huge boulder smashes one of the Guns)

****

Dorn

What was that?!?!

(Show Mighty on the roof gleefully tossing boulders at the attackers)

****

Dorn

Blast him!

(The Gatling guns open up, and might dashes inside the dwelling, switch to internal shot, Knuckles and Tikal have finished with tehri talk, mighty wenters and shout to them)

****

Mighty 

They got some kind of machine guns,

****

Tikal

They'll be inside soon Knuckles, Escape while you can, they don't want you!

****

Knuckls

NO! Mighty, take Tikal to her chambers, if anyoone tried to get at her break their neck,

****

Mighty 

but. . .

****

Knuckles

DO IT MIGHTY!

(Two troopers are chargeing into the buiolding, a long tounge wraps around of of the troopers legs and gets them pulled out from under him, Vector puts his headphone of the other one and blairs his brains out, Espio and Vector High five)

****

Trooper

Get those animals!

****

Vector

Come get some!

(Vector ring dashes the troopers, Espio tornadoes, but they both are caught off guard and get knocked out, Back to Knuckles, who fights a massive group of troopers alone, Roseanna joining in, zapping several of them with choas evergy)

****

Knuckles

Not bad at all,

****

Roseanna

I'll hold them off here, you protect Tikal!

****

Kncukles

Right,

(Switch to Mighty helping out Tikal, two troopers surprise him, he tosees one effortlessly, then kicks the other, more come, tikal sends a wall of flame against the group incenerateing some, she slashes other with her gloves, she give an awesome display of her coas power, Mighty gets grabed and clubed out cold by Dorn. Tikal fights like Mad, but Dorn soon arives with re-enforcements)

****

Dorn

Stun arrows! She needs to live!

(The arrows are lauched and hit the ground with a bacng and flash, Kncoking Tikal out completely)_ [This scne orignaly had Tikal being impaled by seveal arrows, but Mennicker did specigfy she was to live]_

****

Dorn

(Rolls over Tikal with his foot) 

Pretty well preserved, I hope I look that good when I'm two hundred,,

****

Knuckles 

Stay away from her!

****

Dorn 

Well, who is this? Daughter of the great Tikal? 

(Dorn's troopers laugh)

****

Knuckles

I am Knuckles, the gaurdian,

****

Dorn

Well, well well. A gaurdian wanna-be, (Turns to troopers) Watch me take this inposter apart.

(Dorn and Knuckles Fight, Dorn get his Butt kicked royaly, but Dorn's men jumpin and hit pin Knuckles to the wall with catch ropes, beating him senceless)

****

Dorn

Good fight boy, but you played by the rules, and I cheated. Let's get Tikal here back to Menicker boys.

(thay all leave, we go to a shot of the apearently dead Kncukles, after all the troopers are gone he opens his eyes slowly, the scowels with rage. HE slams his hand into the ground, gritting his teeth, Roseanna enters)

****

Knuckles

They have Tikal, I failed,

(Knuckles Heads off)

****

Roseanna

Knuckles, wait!

(Kncukels is in the Choas chamber, sitting and starreing at the Emerald, Rossanna Enters and sits next to him)

****

Knuckles

For some reason Roseanna, everytime I don't know what to do next I come here.

****

Rose

What's this place?

****

Knuckles

"Du-hardu-palente'" The hidden palace.

****

Rose

Looks more like a temple,

****

Knuckles

It used to be, before Tikal, Echidnas mostly worshiped the master emerald, now, with her, they learned about the ancheint scripture, there is a creator, God. I don't belive in him really, I come here to look at the banners.

****

Rose

So what do they mean?

****

Knuckles

Tikal had these put of to honer her greatest wariors, each one has a scripture that applies to them on it. Those two over there were for my parents, Locke and Larale, I never met them, they died before I hatched. This one here is mine.

****

Rose

What does it say?

****

Knuckles

You don't read ancehint echidna?

****

Rose

I never learned to read, been on my own since my mother died when I was ten, and my father died before I hatched. I grew up during the war with the Dara-Quo, didn't learn much but how to fight.

****

__

[Sound editor Tiffany Knox often expressed her discontent on the includtion an actualy Bible scripture in the script, she was the only Atheist on the production cast. Later the references to the Echidna God were toned down, includeing an older scene where Tikal refereds to Chrsit.]

****

Knuckles

Well, it says, "Fedro nor anas akay watoo don Loray." That means "Fear not for I am with you says the Lord."

****

__

[An limited vocabulary was actualy developed to use as "Ancheint Echidna" we planed to use it more in the script than we actualy did.]

****

Rose

That's scripture,

****

Knuckles

I know, I picked it out.

****

Rose

I thought you said you don't belive in God,

****

Knuckles

I belive in that verse, kinda makes me feel better, you know, in tight spots.

****

Rose

So what's next?

****

Knuckels

We Get Tikal back.

****

(Scene, the Dar-Quo camp in Lava reef, Dorn sets up a comlink and calls up Menicker)

****

Meni

(On screen) 

Yes Dorn?

****

Dorn

We have the gaurdian, alive and uninjured,

****

Meni

Wonderful my friend, remind me to give you a raise, is she as I requested?

****

Dorn

We bound her with chains and gave her some muscle relaxers like you told us, but we can't get the Chaos emeralds off her,

****

Meni

You won't be able to, their links to her so tightly your strongest man could't pull them off. Don't worry, she needs to tence her muscles tightly to focus the Chaos energy, with the muscle relaxer that's comepletely imposible.

****

Dorn

Purhaps you can tell me what the plan is, for when we reach Mount Fate.

****

Meni

Very well, you've earned as much. (Screen shows scematic choresponding with Menicker's speech) Tikal's life force it intetwined with the Master emerald, and with the island's computer systems. If she is killed, the computer will know. The island then enters a fail safe mode where the emerald is encased in a steel shell and ejected into the nearest Echidna fortification on the surface. In about three hours, that will be mount fate.

****

Dorn

So the island links with Mount fate, and the emreald is ejected into the stronghold?

****

Meni

Where it is comepletely imposible to reach, exept by the next gaurdian.

****

Dorn

Who would that be?

****

Meni 

The next echidna to draw close enough to the Master Emerald.

****

Dorn

Wich would be you I suppose,

****

Meni

And why not? I am of Noble blood. Once I harness the power of the emrald, We can turn this miserible island into a fortress to conqer all of Mobius in the name of the Dara-Quo. You Dorn, will be my head of state.

****

Dorn

And I suppose you'll be king. What make you think I won't put my hand on that emerald first?

****

Meni

Two reasons Dorn, one, you don't belive in the immortal gauridian and you think what I'm doing is nothing but superstciose mish mash, and two, your not as full blooded Echidna as myself. Like All Dra-Quo you've been crossbred with Crocadile genes to make you stronger. I'm mostly echidna, your mostly crocadile, If you come to close to the emrerald it will cosider you a threat and reduce you to a pastey goo.

****

Dorn

Your right, it is mish mash. . .whatever that is. Your also right about this island being a fortress, Mt. Fate used to be an ehcidna storehose for weapons, and those are the only things I'm interested in. You can play with Rocks all you want while I collect enough firepower to take over Mobius. I don't mind having you around Menicker, your useful, but we'll discuss who can be king when this planet is ours.

****

Meni

Whatever floats your island Dorn, but don't say I didn't warn you.

(Dorn turns the screen off)

****

Dorn 

You gotta hate that guy to like him, 

(Hits a few uttons and Kommisar apears onscreen)

****

Kommisar

Yes m'lord?

****

Dorn

Kommisar my dear, I want you to bring the rest of the fleet to Mt. Fate, we're about to moove back to the Island.

****

Kommisar

Yes sir.

****

Dorn

Home sweet home once again.

(Scene: Knuckles walks back into the controll room in Tikal's dwelling where The Chaotix, and Roseanna are waiting)

****

Knuckles

Allright, we've got an evil presence in the Lava reef, the gaurdian is captured, and we don't know where she is,

****

Espio

Not true Knux, we've travced Tikal's chaos enrgy, their in this cavern near the bottom of the island.

****

Knuckles

Good, how many?

****

Espio 

Their's about twenty of those weirdos garrisoned there, but their's hundreds more of those airships circleing the island now,

****

Roseanna

Wonder why that is?

****

Knuckles

I think I know,

****

Vector

Mind letting us in?

****

Knuckles

The gaurdian prophesy say a new gaurdian will be found at Mt. Fate, we're about two hours from Mt. Fate now, they've taken over the connection cavern, they plan to kill Tikal when we're in in range of Mt. Fate so the emerald is fortified, they can crissson one of their chosen as gaurdian. I bet it'll be that Slimeball of a Noble Menicker,

****

Espio

But the emrald will be in Fail-safe mode, it'll be surounded by a six-inch steel wall, how will they close enough touch it?

****

Knuckles

The walls are only made to keep out outsiders, Echidnas can get in.

****

Espio 

That means Tikal's only got two hours to live,

****

Knuckles

If we don't work fast. Here's the plan, Dorn has left his personal Airship with a skeleton crew of about six, you get on his ship and cause ehough mayhem with the other ships to they'll ignore me and Roseanna. And make sure they don't get any re-enforcements to the island!

Mighty

Cause mayhem? That's what the Chatix do best,

****

Vector

You can count on us.

****

Roseoanna

What are we going to be doing?

****

Knuckles 

We go in and rescue Tikal.

****

Roseanna

That's it? No plan?

****

Knuckles

My mentor, the woman I love like a mother has been captured so they can use her to take the position that is rightfully mine, (Claps fist into his hand) I don't need any plan.

(Scene: in the Airdweller's camp, Tikal is chained to a post when Menicker enters, Dorn is checking on her medivcation)

****

Dorn

A Menicker, glad you can make it, we're nearing the attack window and I wanted to go over the strategy with you. . .

****

Menicker

Leave me with her Dorn,

****

Dorn 

Excuse me?

****

Menicker

I want to speak to Tikal alone,

****

Dorn

Very well, 

(Leaves)

****

Menicker

Well, how long has it been, Ten, fifteen years since the last of us were Banished? A bit of genis linking your life force with the Master emerald, made you immencely powerful, of corse now you've drained your life force. As I see it, you would only have a few more months to live anyway.

(NO answer)

****

Menicker

I suppose your still not speaking to me, all that "Trying to wipe out your civilization" thing, you do know how to hold a grudge Tikal. Try not to look at is if I wasn't killing anyone, we live in an age where things like love and Comaption are Obselete, only power matters now, and your Shi-Ar could't have existed here. I suppose you know to become the new gaurdian I have to kill the current one, wich would be you. And I can tell you honestly Tikal, I'll enjoy it. I'll saver every twist of the dagger, beacue Tikal, you see, I thoughroly hate you. I hate you with a passion most men only know in love. You exist to destroy ever dream I've ever had. And as for you boy aprentice, if he's still alive, wich I'd guess he is, He will be dead as you if he tries to stop me.

****

__

[Actor Andrew Knode, who voiced the Character insisted on recording this monologue first, because in his words "It just plain rocks".]

****

Tikal

Your wrong.

****

Menicker

Pardon me?

****

Tikal

You wrong about Knuckles,

****

Menicker 

Oh really?

****

Tikal

Don't you get it Menicker? The power of the gaurdian is God-given, the Master emrald is only a rock. Not only is Knuckles stronger and faster then ten of you, he's pure. He's got a heart, a pure. Not only an explosive fighter, but one that will never acept or offer surender, if you face him, your faceing three thousand years of controlled breeding and fifteen years of training, he's unstobable, unbeatable, indestructible, invincible and Immortal!

****

Menicker

THAT'S ENOUGH! I'll tear that miserable boy limb from limb and build my palace on the fresh dirt of his grave! To bad you won't be around to see it! You've got about an hour to live,

(Scene: On Menicker's Airship, The Chatix take out the few guards and tie them up on the island,)

****

Espio

Allright, Mighty, you get the engine started.

****

Mighty

Right, 

(Runs off and messes with engine)

****

Charmy

where's Our destination?

****

Espio

(Looks through spyglass)

Those ships are still pertty far off, but we could guard all the entraces underneath the island to stop those creeps from senidng in re-enforcements.

****

Vector

Things should be quiet untill Knuckes and Roseanna make their moove,

****

Espio

right, but we gotta get ready, things will get ugly really fast. Luckyly this is some kinda super ship, since it's Dorn's, the other Guys seem to have the plain wrap models.

****

Mighty 

Engines running, You got any idea how to fly one of these?

****

Espio

No, but how hard can it be? 

(Starts playing with levers, and a part of the ship scrapes a tree knocking off a cannon)

****

Espio

We got plenty of guns, 

(Scapes bottan tearing off an antenna)

****

Charmy

Well we only had ONE of those,

__

[Recording this line took 18 takes since the Actress speaking Charmy continualy cracked up during recording sessions. As she said "It's just a funny line!"]

****

Vector

Let's just hope we didn't need it, whatever it was,

(Scene: A screen pops on with Kommisar on it surpiresing Dorn)

****

Kommisar

Lord Dorn? I thought you were on your ship!

****

Dorn

Why is that?

****

Kommisar

Beacasue it's mooveing sir!

****

Dorn

What? I gave no order to moove my ship! Who's abord?

****

Kommisar

Aprently not our men sir, a Chamelion is at the Helm,

****

Dorn

What? It must be the one we saw on the surface,

****

Kommisar

Do you want me to shoot them down?

****

Dorn 

NO! For one their on my ship, and another, the apearently want to distract you or else they would've attacked you. No, just make sure they don't leave the area of the island. We'll prepare down here.

****

Meni

What's the mattter Dorn?

****

Dorn

It's Tikal's friends Menicker, their takeing my ship for a joyride.

****

Meni

A decoy no dobt,

****

Dorn

Exactly, we should expect Tikal's young diciple any moment now.

****

Meni

Tell your men to. . . .

(On screen a trooper suddenly apears)

****

Troop

Lord Dorn, we've spoted an echidna in the south cavern,

****

Meni

What is he doing private?

****

Troop

Nothing, he's spotted us on guard and he's apearently planning his next moove,

****

Dorn

Menicker, call all my Macine gunners and Archers, tell them to meet me at the south cavern, I'll take care of Knuckles while you take care of Tikal,

****

Menicker

Gladly my frend, make haste.

(Dorn runs off)

(Scene: Roseanna and Knuckles are haideing from the Dara-Quo troopers, Roseanna peeks out to see them setting up Macine guns)

****

Rose

Oh man, they've got macine guns AND archers, their's no way we'll make it though,

****

Dorn

(Yelling) Knuckes! I know your out there, this is Lord Dorn of the Dara-Quo, I am giving you one chance at redemption, leave this place and the floating island and you will live! Otherwise, my troopers will kill you and the girl,

****

Knuckles

You know I can't do that!

****

Dorn

Don't answer me unitl you've thought it over boy! You have thirty seconds.

****

Rose

What are you gonna do Knuckles?

****

Knuckles

I'm gonna walk up there and punch 'em out.

****

Rose

That's a plan? That's dumb! Their's gotta be fifty of those guys, and four of them have macine guns! I've sene thos thing go to work Knuckles, ther made for shooting down airships! They can peirce an inch of solid steel armor! they'll tear you apart before you take two steps!

****

Knuckels

If the prophesys are right, I'm immortal,

****

Rose

The prophesy of the immortal gaurdian comes from God! You don't bleive in God!

****

Knuckles

If I walk out there Roseanna, I gotta belive in something, and if It's God that's gonna keep me alive, then he's it.

(Knuckles emerges, and walks slowly towards the troopers, Dorn laughes at first, then gets a little fearful)

****

Dorn

Fool, he's going to die, unless. . .no, it can't be true. (To his men) Alright, looks like He made his destion! Open fire!

(Knuckles trembles slightly as the macine gunners and Archers line up their shots, sweap rolls down his face)

****

Knuckles

(Quietly)

Fear not, for I am with you. . .says the Lord,

(Knuckles continues walking, repeating the scripture, bullets spray dirt and stone around him, arrows stick in the ground inches from his feet, but never hit him. As he gets closer he holds out both arms, closes his eyes, now grenades are spruting explostions around him as Dorn and the other men start to panick, Knuckles recites the verse louder)

****

Dorn

(Enraged and Panicked)

KILL HIM! HE'S RIGHT THERE! STOP HIM! KILL HIM!!

(Dorn tosses his own grenades, none of them even scratceing Knuckles, now yelling the verse at the top of his lungs, the men petrified, stop fireing)

****

Rose

(With reverence)

You are the gaurdian,

(Knuckles fightes a few of te troopers whiping them severely,)

****

Dorn

Retreat! Fall back and regroup in the master chamber!

__

[This scene was very unpopular with the cast, since it didn't wind up having the emotonal impact that the director planed, it was most likely going to be removed before it was animated..]

(The troops run off)

****

Knuckles

(Last time) Fear not, for I am with you,

****

Roseanna

So that's what your banner means huh?

****

Knuckles

let's moove.

(Menicker is sharpening his dagger, Tikal watches from where she is bound, Dorn enters)

****

Menicker

What are you doing here wihtout Knuckles's head?

****

Dorn

We could't kill him,

****

Menicker

Pardon me?

****

Dorn

I had twenty men, bows, meacine guns, grenades, he came strait at us and we could't kill him, he didn't even get scratched,

****

Menicker

Imposible, your men are the best marksmen of the Dara-Quo,

****

Dorn

I know that, something about him is just. . .Unatural,

(Menickers glances over to Tikal)

****

Tikal

Afraid?

****

Menicker

(Ignoreing her) 

Dorn, contact Kommisar, tell her to get some extra men in here,

****

Dorn

Should't be a problem.

****

Tikal

That can't save your life Menicker,

****

Menicker

Or yours, you've got. . .Ten minutes,

****

Dorn

Once we have more men, he should't be to much more trouble,

(An explotion euptes in the chamber pan up to Roseanna and Knuckles stading hiogh above the Dara-Quo camp on the ledge)

****

Knuckles

Their will be no re-enforcement's Menicker, I made sure of that,

(Menicker grabs Tikal, riping the chains off her and placeing the knife to her throat)

****

Menicker

Don't moove child,

****

Knuckles

You won't kill her yet,

****

Menicker

Your smarter then I gave you credit for boy, you understand my plan then?

****

Knuckles

I know what you think, Killing Tikal's not gonna help anyhtng Menicker,

****

Menicker

NO! This is between me and her, not you! You go home boy! Before you get hurt,

****

Knuckels

I'd rather beat you to a bloody pulp if you don't mind!

****

Menicker

(Looks at clock) 

Well well well, look what time it is, time to die Tikal!

****

Knuckles

NO!!

(Roseanna fires a few bolts At menicker and the rest of them causeing confution, Knuckles jumps down and fights like mad, but in the confution Menicker get the knife and kills Tikal, she falls and Knuckles Goes to her)

****

Knuckles

No,

****

Tikal

WE must all Die Knuckles, even those of us who are immortal, (She pulls off her necklace and Tosses it to Roseanna) you've earned my trust, use it wisely,

****

Knuckles

Tikal, I've gotta do something,

****

Tikal

My time is long overdue, I must meet my Lord now. Purhaps you cannot save me Knuckles, but you can avenge me,

(She dies)

****

Knuckles

MENICKER!!

****

Menicker

Come on boy, let's see how legendary you really are,

(The island begins to go into fail-safe mode, mooveing near Mt. Fate, in the process Knuckles and Menicker are seperated, Menicker doroping o a platform like an elivater down to the platform)

****

Menicker

Well knuckles, It seems our situation hand changed, I'd love to stay around and gloat, but I've got a date with an emreald!

(He and Dorn Laugh and walk off)

****

Roseanna

How do we get Up?

(Knuckles Grabs Roseanna and Climbs with his claws dramticly.)  


****

Knuckles

This isn't over Menicker,

(To chaotix aabrd Dorn's ship watch Kommisar's ship draw near the island)

****

Espio

That's our cue, Open fire on that ship!

(No response)  


****

Espio

Who here knows how to fire a cannon?

****

Mighty

Don't you know how to fire one?

****

Espio

I'm steering,

****

Vector

I got the macine gun!

****

Charmy

I can use a catapult,

****

Espio

That leaves you mighty.

****

Mighty

Allright, I'll figure it out,

(Show Charmy trying to push down the basket of the catapult, but gets laugheed himself. Vector turns the crank on the macine gun, then Espio hands him an ammo belt wich he forgot. Mighty is trying to figure out the cannon, he finaly gives up and begins throwing cannonbals at the enemy ship, swtich to enemy ship, Kommisar, a Female Dara-Quo watches a cannonboll hit the deck beside her)

****

Komm

What was that?!

****

Trooper

WE're under fire Kommisar!

****

Komm

How is that possible? I hear no cannon fire!

(Looks at mighty throwing cannonballs thrihg a spyglass)

****

Trooper

You would't belive me if I told you Ma'am,

__

[This scene was never recorded, since no one wanred to speak for the "trooper".]

(Menicker and comapany head to the Emerald, wich is surounded by really old mecanical things and "forbidden tecnoligys)

****

Dorn 

The great conservatory, the storehouse for the Forbidden technoligy,

****

Menicker

I hardly see any value in any of this,

****

Dorn

Then your blind. Thse are some of the most deviose weapons ever developed by the echidnas, for instance, this one, an atomic bomb, now their's a failsafe. This thing could destroy this entire mountain and anything withing ten miles, it could wipe out an entire city while we would be proteted safely on the island.

****

Menicker

I see your point, (Grabs a remote) Might come in handy, (puts the remote in his pocket.

(Memnicker Notices the Steel shell of the emrald)

****

Menicker

Yes, there's what I'm looking for, The Master Emrald,

****

Dorn

Looks like a big piece of metal,

****

Menicker

that's the blast sheild stupid, It's compeltely impermiable, but if I know my history, I should be able to. . .

(The Steel shell around the emreald folds off)

****

Menicker

Yes, Stay back Dorn, It'll kill if you come to close, I must. . . .commune with it,

****

Dorn

(Spooked)

You talk about that thing Like it'sa living thing,

****

Menicker

More then just a living things Dorn, A god. . .

(Menicker touches the Emmerald changing him, his eyes turn deep green, his fist grow razor-sharp barbs, he's blownover by the power and stands up still smookening from the blast)

****

Dorn

Menicker? Are you okay?

****

Menicker

Better then ever you idiot,

__

[This scene is a referece to a similar scne in "the Mask" however no one in the voice cast realized it during readings .]

****

Dorn

You don't. . .look right,

****

Menicker 

QUIET! 

(holds out his hand and Dorn is blasted into the oppnate wall)

****

Dorn

(Weakened) 

Good King acorn, their must be something to this Emerald stuff after all!

****

Menicker

Yes my loyal vassal, I feel the power flwong through me, I am one with the emrald, I a Menicker The Gaurdi-UHG!

(Menicker is interupted by a fist to the face from Knuckles)

****

Knuckles

Don't you dare finish that sentence,

****

Menicker

you've got a heck of a puch, but you forget boy, I'm immortal now,

(Dorn puls out a crossbow aiming it at Knuckles, but roseanna snaks up behind him)

****

Rose

(In dorn's ear) 

Go ahead punk, make my day,

****

Menicker

So it's down to you and me, Tikal told me I would have to face you boy,

****

Knuckles

You've killed the only person I've ever loved, the only person in my life that mattered,

****

Menicker

In the name of progress child, she and I just could't exist on the same world. As you and I.

****

Knuckles

I'll agree with that,

****

Menicker

The come to me boy, and taste the fury of the new gaurdian, MENICKER!

(They clash, sending us to a shot of The Chaotix, Vector is fireing the maince gun and Troopers on hangliders, Mighty is throwing cannonballs, Espio is getting used to the controlls)

****

Charmy

Where are we going anyway Espy?

****

Esipo

To the top of that mountain, just in case Knuckles needs a way out,

****

Vector

We ain't gonna be able to hold off this entire fleet forever, something's gotta give!

****

Esipo

In know, I just hope it isn't us. . .

(Knuckles and Menicker are fighitng, devistateing the room around them, it is a titanic battle between two seemingly indestructable fighters. Menicker Get Knuckles in a headlock, pressing him agianst a wall)

****

Menicker

The entire civilisation of the Dara-Quo exist just beyond this mountain Knuckles, it's hopeless!

****

Knuckles

I'll decide that,

****

Menicker

What are you going to do? Destry our entire race?

****

Knuckles

If that's what it takes!!

(Knuckles Throws menicker across the temple, slaming him into the opposite wall. Meenwhile Dorn spins and Pulls off Roseanna's chaos belt, throwing it across the room)  


****

Dorn

(pulling out sword)

On thing I learned aobut your Kind, they're nothing without their emeralds,

****

Roseanna

(Pulls out her own sword)

We'll see about that,

__

[Animation director Spice Tyme hated drawing swords, so it was agreed during animation sequnce the two would be fighitng hand-to-hand. However, production ended before the scripts were changed..]

(They exchange blows, Roseanna realizeinf Dorn is a master swordsman)

****

Dorn

I've seen many of your kind die on the end of this blade,

****

Roseanna

And many of your kind on mine, (She delivers a pair of high Kicks to Dorn knockeing him back, the brings her sword around slashing him acoss hi face)

****

Dorn 

(Surprised)

Looks like this is gonna be more fun then I thought,

(Back to the Chaotix, Kommosar's ship draws Very close)

****

Espio

(Into radio)

Mighty, try and keep them back,

****

Mighty

I'm triyng their's only one of me!

****

Espio

Vector, make sure nobody boards us,

****

Vector

Sure thing, aslong as the Vec man's at the helm Nobodys getting on!

(Kommisar herself launches a line into the Chaotix's baloon, she swings over and knockes over Vector, She faces Espio, drawing out a long sword, she takes a few swings and Espy climbs up oto the baloon sickey-like, he runs along an upper catwalk trying to get to a gatling gun but Kommisar cuts him off. He runs around the edge of the Baloon and Disaperas, when Kommisar some around he shoves he over the railing)

****

Espio

That time, I killed her,

(The Airship, with no one at the Helm Aslams into the mountain and The Baloon is ruptured)

****

Charmy

Look's like where headed nowhere fast,

****

Espio

Don't worry Charmy, we're rigt where we need to be.

(Back to Knuckles and Menicker, Knuckles Puches menicker once more after a breif battle scene, slaming him into a pillar, demolishing it)

****

Menicker

(Weakly)

Why don't you. . .just give up boy? You know I can never die,

****

Knuckes

We'll see,

(They fight more, Menicker feircely tryint to get the upper hand but he's constantly beaten)  
  


****

Menicker

How. . .can you still be stnading? No man could live agianst power of the Emrald,

****

Knuckles 

(Picks Menicker up by his throat) 

The Emerald is the beging of power, not the end of it, and if I am to defend this island, I've gott be able to beat even it,

****

Menicker

Well met. . boy,

(Pan to Dorn and roseanna, Dorn seems to get eh upper hand, severly wounding Roseanna taughintgly, slashing her amrs and legs, completely immobilizeing her, she crawls acorss the floor)

****

Dorn

Such a shame, you're a very beautiful young lady, but when you butt heads with a maser you can't exactly expect to win wihout you precious emeralds.

****

Roseanna

(finds the emrald Tikal gave her in her pocket)

You mean, one of these?

(Dorn removes his sunglasses as Roseanna blows a hole through him, after he is dead, she put on his classes Cherry-Coke style)

__

["Cherry Coke style" refers to Andrew Knode file "MARCP Extravaganza" when the character "Cherry coke" a super Heroine powered by the berry-flavored soda, defeats a villian she slips the glasses on and makes fun of him. This was meant to refer to his film.]

(Back to Knuckles and Menicker, they are both near death, beaten and bloody)

****

Menicker

It appears I was wrong Knuckles, it seems both of us die together, My emerald and your God, my evil and your purity, in the end aren't they all the same? Faith is what makes them real, and when none live to have faith in them, they cese to exist.

****

Knuckles

I don't think so,

(Knuckles Knocks Menicker back, he flies into the emrald, frying him thiroghly, he lays on the ground, sizzleing a smokeing)

****

Knuckles

End of the road.

****

Menicker

(Weakly)

Yes,

(Pulls out Remote and hits it)

For us both,

(Diabolical laugh)

(Knuckles glances over to the Atom bomb, it lurches to life, aiming strait at the ceiling, He grabs Roseanna and runs)

****

Roseanna

What?

****

Knuckels

It's an Atomic Bomb, we need to get the the island and de-activate fail-safe mode, the Emrald will protect us from the blast if we can get it back in the island,

(They emerger, Vector helping them up)

****

Vector

Where's Tikal?

****

Knuckles

Menicker got her,

****

Vector

OH, man,

****

Charmy

Where's Menicker?

****

Knuckles 

(Punches his fist into his other hand and says with spite) 

I got him.

****

Roseanna

I'm hopeing you kow how to De-activate Fail safe?

****

Knuckels

(Hits some keys on a nearby keypad)

There,

(Cut to emerald returing to the hidden palace)

****

Knuckles

Something's wrong, These brackets should let the island go now that it can fly,

****

Vector

Their hundred of years old man, probably just stuck,

****

Esipo

Somebody's is gonna have to go below and De-actiavate them manualy,

****

Mighty

Then won't the island float away?

****

Charmy

I could do it and fly back,

****

Knuckels

No Charmy, your to little, those levers are hard to moove, whoever does it is gonna have to stay. .

(Pan to shot a shot of each of their faces, when it reaches Roseanna she steps foreward)

****

Roseanna

I'll do it,

****

Knucekls

No,

****

Roseanna

No time to argue, we don't know how short the fuse is on that Bomb,

****

Knuckles

NO! I'll do it! Me!!

****

Roseanna

You have to live! You are the gaurdian! 

(She kisses him lightly) 

Get back to your island,

(The Chaotix start pulling Knuckles off)

****

Vector

Come on man, we gotta get to the surface and we gotta hustle!

****

Knuckles

(Being drug off)

NO! I can't be the last one! No!!

(Cut to scene of the Bobm counting down, the Roseanna pushing off the brackets manualy, as soon as the Brackets are gone the island mooves away to fast for roseanna to keep up, Show knuckels and the Chaotix wathinc roseanna, now standing on the top of Mt.Fate, she waves at them, zoom in to show her say one last line)

****

Roseanna

Take me home,

(The Mountain blows, subsuquently destroying the entire Dara-Quo fleet in a classic anime style fireball, the island is engulfed, but an invisible sheild protects it comepletely, the screen goes white, wich changes into the light of a candal, zooming out we see there are many candles, around a picture of Tikal and another of Roseanna. Knuckles Is sitting there in the Hidden palace, tending the candles. Espio enters)

****

Espio

You wanted to see me Knux?

****

Knuckles

I want you and the rest of the Choatix to go home, leave me on the island alone.

****

Espio

What? We can't do that, we're in this together, we're a team, I mean. . .

****

Knuckles

Espio, you and the guys have familys, friends, a home. I don't have any of that, I only have this. 

(Points to emerald)

****

Espio

Come on man, that's just a rock!

****

Knuckles

My entire race was sacraficed to protect it. It's all I have.

****

Espio

Allrigt man, if that's what you really want, but if you need us you'll know where to find us. 

(Leaves)

(Switch to an overshot of the island, slowly zoom to acamodate the speech)

****

Knuckles

(V/O)

I am the ultimate warrior. Born to the most knoble of Echidna houses, trained from the beging of my life to fight like mad untill the end of it. I don't have family, friends, a home, All I have is my duty, my sacred Duty. Apointed by God to defend the master emerald for the rest of time. So, if your comeing the the floating island, and your not invited, then prepare to face me,

I am Unbeatable, I am unstopable, I am Indestructible, invicible and Immortal, I am Knuckles, The GAUIRDIAN.

__

[This monologue was originaly intended for a custom T-shirt, and by itself inspired the rest of the screenplay. I never did make the t-shirt.]

(Lighitng stikes and the shadow of Knuckels is seen in front of the emerald, he apears to stand in the "Sonic adventure" pose, he puches the Camera turning it back, roll banner credits) 

Screenplay by Joshua Knode

SUPERB ENTERTAINMENT presents, a JOSHUA KNODE film,

"KNUCKLES: THE GAURDIAN" starring ANDREW KNODE, ANGIE MILLER, NIKKI SHIN and introducing DERREK FERTIG as Knuckles

featuring the artwork of SPICE THYME and CAMILE MOROU

directed by JOSHUA KNODE produced by JOSHUA KNODE and ANDREW KNODE

director of photography ANDREW KNODE

__

***

[What did I learn from this hole ordeal? Don't try to make an unoffical fan movie. And if you do, don't spend money on named actors and animators because you'll wind up looseing it. 

Before anyone asks, no I cannot release any of the voice overs, concept art, or rough animation from the movie. Why not? Becase Superb! Entetainment offical still owns the rights to this script along with SEGA and neither has given me permiton to show it to ANYONE. This screenplay is the only part I still own. Maybie somday I'll get them to release it, and I'll put them all on a website but until then please don't send me a thousnad e-mails asking me to do it anyway, unless you want to defend me in court. 

Thanks your for reading.]


End file.
